1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting/receiving device having parallel/serial and serial/parallel character conversion, and more particularly to such a device which is arranged between a local data processing system and a data modem terminating a data communication line for the purpose of controlling data transmission and/or reception operations and containing a process store, and in which a random access memory is provided as a data buffer for intercepting data jams occurring during transmission and/or reception operations, and interrupt control for interrupting processing operations in favor of operations of higher processing priority, and a timer for setting the respective optimum transmission speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known process controls are usually realized by complex and space-consuming hardware. With such controls, the procedure steps are program controlled, whereby the respective data processing device which communicates with an external data processing system is co-employed. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the data processing device is burdened with the required procedure control tasks beyond its actual task, namely to process data. On one hand, a degradation of its operating speed and, on the other hand, a disadvantageous reduction of the storage volume available for processing data can result. A reduced operating speed is particularly disadvantageous in data processing systems which must work in real-time operation.